Heta Fun Fact Time!
by Happy Lilac
Summary: Random info about Hetalia characters and stuff. Rated T to be safe; could probably be K .


**Welcome to Heta Fun Fact Time! First, a list of Japanese words associated with anime and stuff that you may or may not know with their definitions, plus a Hetalia example just to make sure you get it! The definitions come from "The Otaku Encyclopedia" book which is by Patrick W. Galbraith meaning I DO NOT OWN. Nor do I own Hetalia. Now, without further ado, your otaku definitions~**

Aho-ge: Slang for "stupid hair." The most classic example is a single lock of hair standing up like an antenna. It often marks a dojikko (lovable loser or klutz).

"Ve~"

Tsundere: Character who is particularly moody. Not a character type per se but rather a developmental process wherein an icy character shows their warm side over the course of time.

"Bloody hell…"

Yandere: The term is used to describe a character whose good will towards their partner crosses the bounds of sanity and often comes to express itself in brutal ways.

"MARRY ME BROTHER"

Kyonyuu: Giant breasts. As in a female character with "huge tracts of land."

"Oh dear, there goes another button…"

Soseme: A character who is a seme in all couplings and doujinshi.

"Kolkolkol~"

Souke: A character who is an uke in all couplings and doujinshi.

"Eh?"

**Now it's time for some fun facts about the ages of Hetalia characters, courtesy of Hetalia Wiki (which I do not own)! You might be surprised to know that~**

Sealand is the youngest country at only age 12. What may surprise you is that the Baltic States are also pretty young: Latvia is 15, Estonia is 17, and Lithuania is 19! No wonder Russia scares them so easily.

Most people assume that Italy and Romano are twins. However, Italy is 20, while Romano is 22 or 23, making him decisively older than Italy. Therefore, technically speaking, the Italy twins aren't twins at all.

America refers to England as "old man", which makes sense. America is only 19, and England is 23, a good bit older than most of the countries. However, he is by no means the oldest. Spain is 25, and France is 26, and Greece is 27! Very old considering that most of the countries are aged 20 or below.

**Have you ever wondered why our favorite countries have the names that they do? Hetalia Wiki has the answers~!**

America's human name, Alfred F. Jones, arises from several things. "Jones" is said to be reminiscent of Indiana Jones, while "Alfred" may come from Alfred E. Neuman of MAD magazine. The "F." may come from John F. Kennedy, a very recognizable president.

China's name, Yao Wang, comes from "Wang" meaning "king" and "Yao" meaning "brightly shining". So, loosely translated, his name means "brightly shining king." Fancy~

England's name, Arthur Kirkland, may come from King Arthur, or from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (which would make sense, given the fact that he was obsessed with fairies). Fandom settled on Kirkland for his last name.

France's name, Francis Bonnefoy, seems fairly obvious. But you might not know that "Bonnefoy" means "good faith."

Russia's name, Ivan Braginski, is half accurate. Ivan is a very common boy's name in Russia, and may derive from Ivan the Great or, better yet, Ivan the Terrible. The "-ski" suffix, however, suggests Polish ancestry. Ironic, huh?

Italy's name, Feliciano Vargas, comes partly from "felice", making Feliciano mean "happy one". The strange part is that Vargas is not an Italian surname. It's Spanish.

Germany's name, Ludwig Beilschmidt, is unsurprising considering that Ludwig is a very common name among Germans. What is surprising is that the creator did not originally give Germany a surname at all, stating "that there was a reason he did so and that fans would eventually find out." Hmm, I wonder what that means~

Japan's name, Kiku Honda, makes sense. His first name comes from the Japanese word for Chrysanthemum flower, and Honda is a very common Japanese surname. Some of you may have already recognized this, thanks to Tohru Honda from "Fruits Basket."

Last but not least and just for laughs, Heracles Karpusi, or Greece. "Heracles", as you might expect, comes from the Greek mythological hero. "Karpusi", on the other hand, is not a surname at all. It is the Greek word for "watermelon."

**And with that, I'm afraid I have nothing more to say that most Hetalia fans would already know :/ But not to worry, I will soon have another story, a legitimate story, not just a random drabble. So keep reading, plz~**


End file.
